Aiyaa Yonsennen
by yatinga
Summary: Son cuatro mil años. Es una longeva y pesada vida. Son las reflexiones llevadas a cabo. Son los momentos vividos, las batallas, las guerras y las tardes en el jardín bebiendo té. Son las paredes de una casa teñida de recuerdos. Son todas las ocasiones que alguna vez se perdieron. Son los días de China. (Se recomienda escuchar con la canción 'Aiyaa Yonsennen' del Vol. 8 de Hetalia)


_**Aiyaa Yonsennen**_

_**.**_

Tener más de cuatro mil años es algo duro, pero China lo sobrelleva bien. Más o menos. Se siente mayor y todo el cuerpo le molesta, ni siquiera sus anchas ropas infantiles ni su sonrisa alegre pueden disimularlo. Ha visto largas generaciones de vida humana correr frente a sus ojos como cauces débiles de agua, formados por lluvias ocasionales que siempre cesan en el momento más inoportuno.

Recoge sus mangas largas una vez más, esta vez por encima del codo, y las ata con esos cordones tan inútiles a los que nunca les pone utilidad más que como decoración. Se sienta en su mesa, con las piernas cruzadas y se prepara el té más amargo de lo usual para que el sabor sea algo desagradable y cueste más bebérselo, dándose la mañana para sí mismo.

Se levanta tras media hora de observar el techo atentamente porque el cuello se empieza a resentir. Descruza las piernas, tirándose sobre la moqueta con una aureola de pelo castaño envolviéndole la cabeza ya que esa mañana no ha tenido ganas de hacerse la coleta y vuelve a estudiar la superficie de vigas de madera.

_**.**_

_Desde el comienzo_

_De los cielos y la tierra,_

_Incontables soldados_

_Hilan la historia_

_Por la intercalación _

_De sus vidas, __**aru.**_

_**.**_

La espalda cruje esta vez cuando China se levanta, hasta las narices de ver madera apilada y vieja continuamente. Tiene ganas de hacer Tai-chi en el jardín, pero una extraña pereza no demasiado usual le recorre el cuerpo, atenazándole y adormeciéndole, por lo que da un sorbo al desagradable té frío y camina haciendo crujir las tablas del suelo, contento de que haya algún sonido en su hogar a parte de su austera respiración; y recuerda todos esos largos y maravillosos siglos cuando cada cuarto estaba ocupado por un alegre infante que gritaba y reía pintando las paredes con acuarelas y carboncillos.

Suspira abriendo puertas al azar, sonriendo al encontrar, de vez en cuando, la habitación de alguno de sus niños. El bonito cuarto de Taiwán y Vietnam, el aura tranquila con el olor a inciensos de más de tres siglos atrás de Hong Kong y Macao, las paredes de colores a pegotes y manos empapadas de pintura que cubren el cuarto de los hermanos Corea, la habitación blanca repleta de burlescos kanjis, hiragana y katakana de Japón, las paredes cálidas del santuario de Tailandia.

Todos mantenían sus colores, sus experiencias y sus recorridos, así como él tenía su propio cuarto, un museo más bien, de su larga y tapizada vida. China sonríe algo más, jugueteando con las manijas de las puertas y pasando los dedos por las paredes según avanza, a veces rasguñándose y otras rascando él la pintura de la pared. Se considera extraño, feliz y bipolar como sólo alguien de gran sabiduría puede estar, aprendiendo a ver los matices de las situaciones y sus diferentes tintes oscuros y claros, manchando el lienzo de la vida y las sensaciones.

Busca encontrarse a sí mismo, mezclando los colores para que bailen frente a sus ojos como fuegos artificiales, a veces riendo y otras suspirando, porque así es la vida, una mezcla inconclusa y absurda que puede poner contento o entristecer dependiendo de quién sea el observador.

_**.**_

_Sobre las orillas del Yangtzé _

_Hay una paloma enjaulada._

_En frente de _

"_La Gran Muralla"_

_El sol se eleva de nuevo, __**aru.**_

_**.**_

El jardín rechina de colores, juntando a China en un revoltijo de hierba y pétalos ahora que se ha tirado a rodar por el césped, jugando con su peluche de Shinatti a lanzarlo y recogerlo del aire.

Bailotea pensando que, infructuosamente, su intención inicial era el lento y torpe Tai-chi, pero ahora que está cubierto de tierra y con la ropa adquiriendo tonalidades verdes por frotarse tanto con las briznas de hierba piensa que a la porra con moverse a ritmo de retroceso temporal porque tirarse al suelo y gritar con una armadura del siglo IX a medio romper es, con mucho, más divertido.

_**.**_

_Egoístamente, pienso _

_Acerca del pasado, _

_¡Cuánta nostalgia, __**aru!**_

_-'¿Cómo estás?'_

_-'Me duele todo el cuerpo, __**aru**__.'_

_._

_Haré nuevos dulces, __**aru.**_

_._

De hecho, esa armadura en especial es bastante importante tanto para él como para la larga historia del país que representa, siempre en guerras con todos por mantener la seguridad y la inteligencia de sus gentes. Y así, desde sus inicios, China tiene claro que los países más insospechados quieren invadirle ya sea por la invención del papel, por la pólvora, por los puentes, por la brújula, por las cometas, por los fuegos artificiales, por las cartas de navegación, por la imprenta, por la seda, por la porcelana, por el ábaco… Hay tantas cosas que los demás quieren y son incapaces de conseguir que creen, ingenuamente, que pueden quitárselo a él, la nación más fuerte y poderosa que jamás ha existido o existirá.

Pero aún así está feliz como está, manteniendo en su mente los momentos buenos y reflexionando sobre los malos, equilibrando su mente con inspiraciones entrecortadas por las risitas nerviosas, tan alegres como estúpidas.

Recordando cada batalla como una nueva etapa de la vida para renacer y crecer, prosperando por, para y a razón de las necesidades de las personas que son él.

_._

_**Me levantaré de nuevo,**_

_**¡No seré derrotado, aru!**_

_**Tan valiente como un león.**_

_**Mi indiferencia se **_

_**Tiñe de rojo, aru.**_

_**Puedes contar conmigo**_

_**En cualquier momento**_

_**Ai yaa yaa...**_

_**.**_

Hay veces, veces específicas pero habituales, en las que se encuentra paseando por aquel bosque donde alguna vez encontrara al pequeño e indefenso Japón, ahora ni tan pequeño ni tan indefenso. Y hay ocasiones en las que, pudiendo ser contadas con los dedos de las manos, se ha encontrado al mismo Japón caminado entre las varas del verde bambú con aire desorientado y meditabundo, sosteniendo una taza de té amargo en una mano y dibujos de animalitos en una hoja de papel rudimentario de muchos siglos atrás en la otra.

El valiente Japón. El orgulloso Japón. El inocente Japón. El admirable, luchador, amante del sodio y bravo Japón. Japón. El pequeñito e ingenuo testarudo de Japón. Su Japón, al fin y al cabo.

No que no le importasen sus otros maravillosos niños, pero Japón era especial. Japón era su hermanito menor.

China va de vez en cuando a por los troncos caídos y secos con un machete en la mano y unas cuantas cuchillas, cinceles y lijas en la otra. Suele sentarse en una piedra con un trozo de corteza entre las piernas y lo limpia con las limas, dibujando cuidadosamente alguna figura incierta para luego tallarla con dedicación, lijarla, pintarla y ponerla junto con las otras ochocientas cincuenta y cuarto que tiene distribuidas y ordenadas en baldas escalonadas en el salón.

_**.**_

_El niño que encontré_

_Ese día entre el bambú:_

_¡Lo crié para que fuera _

_Vigoroso y fuerte, __**aru!**_

_**.**_

Cuando las sombras empiezan a deslizarse por el suelo cubierto de hojas y desaparecer, China comprende que es hora de retirarse de nuevo a su casa, con la figurita a medio tallar, para llamar a cuatrocientas personas y meterse a la cocina para empezar a hacer la comida. Comida, hay que añadir, que va a tener treinta entrantes, siete carnes diferentes, catorce salsas para la carne, doce pescados con sus respectivas diecisiete salsas, seis tipos diferentes de patatas, veinticuatro de arroz y quince postres. Algo ligerito para la comida y luego seguir directamente a hacer la cena que, según lo planeado, será un poquito más copiosa, como veinte o treinta platos más.

China acaba de comer, tirándose de nuevo sobre la moqueta bastante más pesado que en la mañana pero más a gusto que un arbusto en medio del campo. Contentillo con su delicioso y dulce final, eructa de pronto y luego se tapa la boca sorprendido, soltando una risita vergonzosa entre los telares que son sus mangas, sonrojadito y sonriendo como si acabara de hacer una travesura.

.

_¿Te acuerdas de la Luna_

_Que mirábamos juntos, __**aru?**_

_¡Buenas tardes!_

_El conejo está haciendo_

_Medicinas en la Luna, __**aru.**_

_Este cielo se extiende_

_Hasta el fin del mundo, __**aru.**_

_**.**_

China está descojonadito de la risa, rodando un poco por el suelo y cubriéndose la cara con vergüenza como si no hubiera soltado un eructo en su vida, alegrándose de nuevo sin motivo. Le recuerda a esas tardes locas con Corea del Sur y los refrescos extraños norteamericanos que son de colores llenos de burbujas que pican la nariz y que les daban tardes llenas de risas y gases y largos baños después porque por azares de la vida, la bebida siempre acaba encima de todos ellos como si fuera una llovizna pegajosa. Incluso Japón y Taiwán lloraban de vez en cuando, uno porque se manchaba el pelo y la ropa y la otra porque tiene que hacer bulto ya que Hong Kong no le hace caso y el muy impoluto es el único que tampoco se ha manchado.

China inspira profundamente, soltando el aire en una carcajada interrumpida y cubriéndose la cara con sus amplias mangas, soplando y jugando con la tela para apartarla y acaba, extrañamente, por rodar por todo el enmoquetado partiéndose el pecho a reírse.

_**.**_

_**El viento corre**_

_**A través de este **_

_**Vasto territorio.**_

_**Orgulloso como un dragón.**_

_**La estrella que se suspende**_

_**Sobre el rojo**_

_**Está volando alto.**_

_**Brilla sobre nosotros, aru.**_

_**Ai yaa yaa…**_

_**.**_

Consigue calmarse un poco, y algo más sosegadito, China regresa al jardín, sacándose la túnica y peleando un poco con ella para conseguirlo, la deja ordenadamente en la tarima sobre el límite y se va a meter la cabeza en la fuente de carpas que tiene en un extremo de su patio, empapándose y empezando a hacer Tai-chi como un poseso, es decir, a cámara super lenta, hinchando y desinflando el abdomen, moviendo los brazos y cerrando los ojos; un paso adelante, un pie hacia atrás, rotación de tobillo, inspiración, movimiento de muñeca, curvatura de espalda, rotación de hombros, torcer la cabeza, expiración.

Tres largas horas bajo el inclemente sol de justicia chino y la nación decide que o se pone crema solar o se mete dentro, pero como prefiere un librito en su mano vuelve a meter la cabeza y ya de paso medio cuerpo en el estanque, saca la cabeza con todo el pelo hacia atrás en plan super estrella top-model con su cuerpazo sexy al bronceado mediterráneo sin conseguir y se tira al césped a la sombra de un árbol, esperando a secarse para no mojar su preciosa moqueta.

_**.**_

_En la pena de este_

_Mundo interminable,_

_¿¡Por qué la gente lucha, __**aru?!**_

_**.**_

Rueda un poquito para secarse antes y empieza a trenzarse el pelo en lo que espera, levantando los pies al cielo y haciendo sombras y figuritas con ellos, inventándose una historia que seguro Corea del Sur le obligará a contarle en la próxima junta porque a pesar de ser independiente sigue siendo un plasta petardo necesitado de cariño ya que últimamente tiene bronca con su gemelo del norte, aunque si no estuvieran peleados también se lo pediría.

Un par de gorriones revolotean sobre las ramas, piando y haciendo sonreír a la longeva nación por las cosas sencillas de la vida, tan simples y plenas que despiertan la felicidad de seres tan importantes, poderosos y sabios como él.

_**.**_

_**Sin importar la herida, **_

_**El día que sane**_

_**Vendrás a mí, aru.**_

_**Déjame preocuparme sólo a mí, aru.**_

_**Ai yaa yaa…**_

_**.**_

China entra a la casa con uno de los pajaritos sobre el dedo, depositándolo sobre una lámpara y sacando el bloc de dibujo cuidadosamente para que el ave no se vaya volando. Y entonces, cuando ya tiene más de medio pájaro perfectamente pintado, ocurren tres tipos de sucesos diferentes con mucha relación entre sí.

Suena el timbre. China alza la mirada. El gorrión se espanta y se va volando por la puerta que da aljardín.

Resuenan pasos apresurados por el jardín. A China se le caen el bloc y el lapicero. Suena otra vez el timbre.

China se va a levantar pero una figura de curioso rizo carismático cruza a brincos el jardín y se le cuelga del cuello por la espalda. Obviamente es Corea del Sur.

Y con todo y coreano enganchado gritando estupideces a pleno pulmón, China va a abrir la puerta, donde Japón, Taiwán, Corea del Norte, Corea del Sur, Vietnam, Macao, Tailandia y Hong Kong esperan con una tarta en la mano y un par de botellas de pegajosos y burbujeante refresco norteamericano.

¿El motivo?

-Por los viejos tiempos.

-¡Por los viejos tiempos, aru yo!

_**[**__Aunque nuestros países_

_Son diferentes._

_Aún cuando nuestras lenguas_

_Son diferentes._

_Siempre me he querido_

_Estar bajo la misma Luna_

_Que tú, __**aru.]**_


End file.
